fourstarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ximena's Regime
As Evol wisely predicted, the ERB community was split about Ximena's promotion to moderator. The opposition was led by Mr. Awesome, a longtime rival of Ximena. He and the opposition argued that she had been promoted too soon, and that she should wait for a few more months before being sworn in. Those in favor of Ximena, led by both Scraw and Wachow, argued that although the timing was early, she was a knowledgeable candidate, and not prone to her emotions. The community bitterly argued for about a month, eventually coming to a vote about whether to keep her in her position or not. To Ximena's joy and surprise, the majority voted to keep her in. This victory paved the way for her to form her regime. At long last, her plan could be completed. She spent the next few months meticulously getting rid of all those who opposed her, or making their voices too quiet to be heard. By the time the summer arrived, the community of ERB had become mostly under her control, and she was ready to enact the final step in her plan: becoming an administrator of the community. Pleased with her progress, she reported back to the other members of Four☆Stars. "Guys, you won't believe this. I'm only a few steps away from becoming an administrator. Soon, I'll have the ability to enforce my own policies, and save Evol's life," she exclaimed. Negative Four squealed like a school girl, and she tightly hugged Xim. "Great job Ximena! I'm so happy for you! I wasn't sure if we would be able to pull this off, but thanks to you, we can all get out in one piece," Negative cheered. Although she normally hated affection, Ximena decided to make an exception for this moment. Negative Four was one of her biggest doubters, and she had managed to convert her at last. "I have to hand it to you Xim, this is very impressive of you. Well done," Lucid added. "Thanks Lucid, that means a lot coming from you," Ximena replied while giving Lucid a hug. Evol stood at a small distance away from the group, but it wasn't long before Ximena's attention turned to him. "Why the long face Evol? This should be great news, especially for you," Ximena teased. Evol sighed. "None of you understand. We're all dead now." The three looked at Evol with puzzled looks as he walked away. "What's his problem?" Negative asked. "Don't know. There's always something wrong with him," Lucid replied. "I'll go talk to him," Ximena offered. "Whatever the problem is, I'll figure it out." Negative Four grabbed Lucid's hand, and she began to run off with him. "Good luck Xim! Lucid's mine for tonight!" Negative yelled. Ximena watched as Lucid was helplessly dragged away into the horizon. Then, she turned her gaze to Evol, very suspicious of what he meant. She followed him to his location, and immediately began to question him. "That was a pretty bold claim to make Evol. I expected a little more gratitude after everything that I've done for you," Ximena scolded. "Don't lecture me Xim. You and I both know that you're not trying to save my life. You just want power. You may have fooled everyone else, but you haven't fooled me," Evol challenged. A look of shock shot from Ximena's face. "How could you say that? I've done nothing but good since I've arrived at ERB." "Then I suppose that's why you made Mr. Awesome's life a living hell, or why you promote the bullying of users that you don't like, or why you claw and force your way into power," Evol said. Ximena had no response. "Face it Xim, you're a megalomaniac, and sooner or later, someone is going to stop you," Evol concluded. Ximena's grin returned. "We'll see about that, Devin." The next day, Ximena was sworn in as ERB's newest administrator, and Evol's warning loomed over the community. Category:A to Z Category:Four☆Stars Era Category:Short Stories